In recent years, self-emissive display apparatuses that use LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Diodes) as light emitting elements have become widespread. In such display apparatuses, a light emitting element is disposed between an anode and a cathode and light is emitted by applying a voltage to the element. A region where the element is interposed between the electrodes is called a “light emitting region”. The larger the proportion of the display region occupied by such light emitting regions, the more efficiently such display apparatus can emit light.
However, in reality, the size of the light emitting regions is limited due to various reasons. For this reason, technologies for having light more efficiently outputted from the limited light emitting regions have been proposed. As one example, JP 2008-218296A discloses a technology that controls the light distribution angle, distribution, and the like while keeping the light distribution characteristics uniform by reflecting light with concave mirror portions erected around the light emitting surfaces of the light emitting elements.
Meanwhile, JP 2007-171828A discloses a technology where a pixel driving circuit of a display apparatus causes a light emitting element to function in a reverse bias as a capacitive element. In such case, the size of the light emitting region affects the capacity when the light emitting element functions as a capacitive element. Here, the larger the light emitting region, the larger the capacity when the light emitting region functions as a capacitive element.